The Perfect Hiding Spot
by Arwen17evenstar
Summary: Emma knows exactly where to hide her dagger...and how to revive an Evil Queen. I guarantee you guys will like where she chooses to hide it. DarkSwan x Evil Queen Regina, dark swan queen, 100% hot smut, dubious consent.
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan had become the Dark Swan. The entire town was in more danger than ever before. Now there was no savior to help them. Their Savior had become the greatest nemesis to ever walk the earth.  
Regina walked Henry home numbly, her brain circling uselessly like a hamster wheel, trying to come up with a solution to this problem of epic proportions. On one hand, it was fantastic news that the darkness hadn't swallowed her up and released the Evil Queen upon the town once again. But on the other hand, Emma's magic as the Savior had always been far mightier than the Evil Queen, even at the height of her power.  
Regina realized, with growing horror, the Darkness itself knew that! And it also knew the best way to capture the Savior in its jaws would be to force her to sacrifice herself for someone she loved. Picking Regina had been a fail-safe. Even if Emma had refused to sacrifice herself and take on the darkness willingly, then the darkness would have taken over Regina, the next best choice in the town after Emma. Either way, the Darkness knew how to trap a powerful magic user as its next host: Regina, because she still struggled to say 'No' to darkness and Emma, who could never say 'No' to saving someone.

Regina went through the motions of motherhood, trying to keep up an illusion of normalcy. She tucked Henry safely into bed, checked the wards around his room were extra strong, and took a long hot shower before retiring to her soft, silky bed.

But there was no falling asleep, no matter how comfortable the bed was.

A thunderstorm started outside her window around midnight as she watched the digital numbers on the clock change for the thousandth time. It was a welcome reprieve from the suffocating silence of the night, and usually rain made her sleepy, but her stomach was too tied up in knots to fully relax yet. _How would she keep Henry safe? How would she keep the entire town safe from an unleashed Dark One? How would she save Emma?_

The Dagger was currently still with the Charmings and that fool Hook. She would have taken possession of it herself, as an insurance policy, but she knew the Charmings and Hook still didn't trust her enough for something like that. She groaned in frustration and rolled over onto her side in an attempt to finally fall asleep.

She shrieked and nearly jumped out of bed at the sight of Emma sitting on the window seat, watching her in the dark.

Emma smiled a small devious smirk at the reaction, but made no other gesture.

Her once angelic, golden curls hung pale around her face, still very beautiful, but more silver than gold now in the darkness and moonlight. Her skin had always been fairly pale, but now had the porcelain perfection of a china doll. She was dressed in sleek black jeans and a black tank top that showed off her strong, milky-white shoulders. The entirely black outfit only emphasized how pale her hair and skin had become. She wore no makeup, so her lips were rather pale too.

Regina sucked in a large breath, quickly regaining her composure in the face of a deadly foe.

"WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU DOING _HERE_?"

Regina almost wanted to clutch the sheets to her like a frightened child, but she threw them off and stood tall and bold in front of the Dark One.

"I came to see you, Regina. We need to talk." the Dark Swan calmly explained.

"Yes, I'm sure we do need to discuss some things, but why don't you try knocking on the door at a decent hour like every other human being I know?!" Regina criticized.

"Why the hell are you in my bedroom? Get out!" Regina pointed towards the door firmly.

Emma smiled again and stood up.

For a moment, Regina thought the Dark One really did mean to walk out the door as ordered, but instead she walked straight towards Regina.

Shocked beyond belief, Regina backed up without thinking, and found herself cornered against a wall.

She raised her hands to hurl a fireball at the intruder, but Emma grabbed her wrists and pinned them. Regina could feel a cloaking spell descend upon her like a digusting layer of hard candle wax, cutting off her access to magic temporarily. Emma wasn't going to allow her to defend herself.

" _I said_...we need to talk, Regina". Emma applied slightly more weight to her pinned wrists.

Regina still attempted to mask her growing fear, almost drawing on the personality of the Evil Queen for boldness she did not feel, "And what precisely is so urgent that we must have the conversation right now?"

"I'm going to give you my dagger." Emma told her simply.

"What?" Regina gasped. "You're really going to hand it over to me without a fight?"

"Absolutely, I want you to have it." Emma confirmed. "Do you want my dagger, Regina?"

"Yes."

"Then I think its time to have a conversation with the _real_ you." was Emma's cryptic response.

Regina flinched as she felt Emma reach into her mind in that instant. But then she started to struggle ferociously when she realized what part of her mind Emma was seeking. The Evil Queen. She was still buried deep in Regina's psyche and Emma was trying to drag her out again. With her wrists still pinned to the wall by magic, Emma's fingers slowly slid up her legs, catching the edge of her nightgown and lifting up. "Come out and play, come out and play, _your majesty_ , and I'll give you my dagger." Emma's singsong voice whispered in her ear. "It's a deal."

Regina snarled at her wordlessly under the unforgiving force of the Dark One's personality aimed at her mind, and Emma's cold fingers gliding up forbidden skin.

"So stubborn... just let go, Regina, and I'll give you anything you want." Emma's honeyed voice caressed her.

Regina's gut twisted with indecision. Maybe if she let it go for just a second, long enough to get the dagger from Emma, she could put a stop to this nonsense once and for all?

Her heartbeat sped up, as her breathing accelerated, and her wrists twisted in their invisible bonds...and she gave in to Emma's mind. Emma's dark wall of magic tore through thin mental barriers and dragged forth every emotion and thought that the Evil Queen had ever had. Regina's skin suddenly felt hot, as she was consumed with rage and fury at being confined by anyone. But the Dark Swan's magic was still mightier and there was nothing the Evil Queen could do other than hurl Dark Curse words at Emma, explaining, in Elvish, everything her magic would do to her once released.

The Dark Swan grinned, before ripping Regina's nightgown off fully, and crushing her lips onto hers. A fight for dominance happened with their tongues, neither wanting to admit defeat. Until Emma placed her hand on Regina's stomach and shoved some of her own Dark Magic inside. Regina gasped and her toes curled in pleasure. Regina melted into a puddle of goo as Emma's darkly magical fingers slid through her hot folds. With the power of the Dark One singing through her veins, the Evil Queen came hard.

Emma let her catch her breath and waited for her reaction. Once she had stopped panting, one eye popped open to examine Emma. Rather than curses, a lazy sex kitten smile took its place.

"Is that all? I thought you were going to hand over your dagger to me, _Em-ma._ " the Evil Queen purred.

The Dark Swan smiled, "Of course, I never break my deals." and she produced the dagger from behind her back.  
 _Emma Swan_ glinted on the dagger's blade in the moonlight and the Evil Queen eyed it hungrily. If she controlled the Dark One, no one would be able to touch her.

Emma smirked, "I'm giving this to you, Regina. But there is a small condition."

Emma traced the tip of the blade up Regina's leg, leaving a red mark. As the dagger reached Regina's wet center, it instantly transformed into a black dildo. Emma slid it into the warm, waiting, perfectly-shaped slot and Regina groaned.

"Now, these are the rules." Emma released Regina's wrists from the wall. "You will never take this out. I will give you orgasms whenever I please."

Emma petted Regina's hair. "And if it pleases me to do it right in the middle of a council meeting, I will do it. _I own you_."

"And if there's anything you wish me to do for you, your majesty, all you have to do is touch yourself and give me a command. After all, you have my dagger. _You own me_ , my queen."

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

Snow and Charming came running in a panic through the streets as other civilians dodged failing debris and waves of flame. The shrieking, death, and mayhem was far worse than anything they had witnessed in Hades' Underworld version of Storybrooke. They found Regina in full Evil Queen regalia and crazy hair, cackling madly while setting things on fire.

"REGINA! WHAT THE HELL?" Snow screamed.

"Oh hello, Snow." Regina remarked. "You're still here? Well, as mayor you really should take better care of your town, it's a mess."

"Regina, why are you doing this? Have you lost your mind?" Snow pleaded.

"She's doing it because I asked her to." Horror shot through Snow at the sound of that familiar voice.

The Dark Swan approached from behind Regina, enjoying the mayhem around her like it was a walk in the park during flower month. In fact, Emma was wearing a pretty white gown with a crown of white flowers around her head. She looked like the Queen of the Maypole next Regina's dark Evil Queen clothes.

However, it was Regina who sank to Emma's feet and gazed up at her adoringly. Emma petted the whimpering Evil Queen and smiled brightly at her parents.

"What?" when Emma saw their shocked faces. "You wanted the Savior to conquer the Evil Queen, yes?"

* * *

 _ **I've been sitting on this idea for awhile... ever since Emma became the Dark One in fact, but then instead of the story exploring Emma's darkness, the idiot writers turned it into a way to explore CaptainSwan bullshit, ugh...**_

 _ **I wanted the season to be about Emma and comparing/contrasting her with Regina, her character's foil. Not a stupid C$ story.**_

 _ **It also would have been so much fun if Emma actually went evil for awhile, but she didn't. It was all bullshit pretending on Emma's part.**_

 _ **I also wanted a time-warp episode where DarkSwan is thrown into the past to meet the EvilQueen in her glory days. That would have been an amazing episode, even if all they tried to do was out-badass each other the entire episode LOL.**_

* * *

 **Please leave me reviews if you liked this! I love reading reviews! They're inspiring!**

 **Any questions, comments, ideas are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to write a sequel due to popular request. XD Enjoy!**

* * *

The Evil Queen had used her magic to imprison the townsfolk once more. No one could leave town unless they wanted to turn into an apple tree after crossing the border. A few people had tried it during Regina's rampage down Main Street, and there was now a healthy-looking apple orchard on the edge of town.

She had also used her magic to transform the mayoral mansion into her old castle. It towered above the otherwise ordinary, modern-looking town. Regina and Emma lived there together while Henry was ignored and living at Snow and David's apartment. Storybrooke had become a paradise of fun for the Evil Queen and the new Dark Swan. They reveled in their new power and glory. They kept all of the townsfolk alive for the sheer pleasure of watching them squirm in terror, wondering what would happen next.

Snow was beside herself because it seemed that Emma was actually the ringleader in this Dark Kingdom fantasy land setup. The Dark Swan had some strange hold over the Evil Queen. Regina wasn't herself, as if half of her had been taken away and nothing but the evil was left behind. So Snow was forced to keep working on Emma, trying to find the good in her, and get Emma to release Regina from her spell.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Regina's secret sex dungeon..._

Regina awoke in darkness...and then realized she was blind-folded. She tried to move to restore her sight, but found out she was chained against a wall...and naked. The room was rather cold and her nipples were perked due to the chilly air.

When Emma wasn't near her or focused on her, she could think more clearly. Although the pulsing feel of the Dark Swan's dagger inside her never left, no matter how far away Emma was. Regina's magic tentatively reached out to see if she could break her bonds... and her chains snapped! Regina almost cried in relief as she ripped her blind-fold off. Emma was getting sloppy if she forgot to enchant Regina's restraints before leaving.

Regina looked around and immediately recognized the chamber as her own playpen from her time as Evil Queen. Emma had lifted that memory from her brain with ease and recreated everything perfectly. Regina scrambled up the steps and out the door, she knew her way around her own castle.

The only good thing about running naked through the halls of a huge castle was that she knew there were no servants here. She and Emma lived alone together. Regina had been so relieved when Emma had sent Henry away to live with Snow because he would be safe there. He would be kept away from all the depravities and violence Emma intended to reap upon Regina and the town.

Regina burst into her study and grabbed her spellbook. She couldn't sense Emma in the vicinity, but she could reappear any second. Regina had to act fast. She ripped through the pages, searching for a spell that would enable her to reach inside and remove the Dark Swan's dagger from her body. It was spelled so Regina couldn't remove it herself, but she certainly wasn't going to ask Snow or Ruby to reach between her legs and remove it for her. She shuddered at the thought.

A few minutes later, she found a spell, broke Emma's barrier, and reached inside. She whimpered slightly as she gently slid the dildo out, it had been in there for some time so she was very tender and sensitive. She threw it to the ground and collapsed against her desk for a moment, breathing heavily from the effort of removing an object of extremely dark magic from her flesh.

But just as she finished gathering herself again, she felt a slight chill in the air as the Dark Swan appeared behind her. Emma sat down and leaned back casually on her velvet white couch.

"Regina, I don't remember giving you permission to untie yourself." Emma chuckled merrily. "I only stepped out for a moment, dear, you should really be more patient."

"Emma!" Regina summoned a fireball, even though she knew she had no hope of matching the Dark Swan in power.

Emma eyed her hungrily, excited by the idea of Regina throwing a fireball at her.

"I stepped out to see how Henry is doing." Emma taunted her. "You'll be pleased to hear that he has settled in well at Snow's place. You don't have to worry about him...unless you don't behave."

Emma's veiled threat caused Regina's breath to catch in her throat for a moment, and her fireball immediately vanished.

"Don't you dare touch him!"

"Then be a good girl, and reinsert your toy. Don't leave it on the floor for someone to trip on." Emma teased with intent.

Regina bit her lip, but reached down to pluck the black dildo back off the white carpet.

Emma's lips parted while Regina hesitated to continue.

"You're a big girl, Regina, so I'm not going to help you do it." Emma reminded her pet warmly.

"I..." Regina squirmed.  
In order to make it fit again without pain, she would need to be stimulated, but Emma clearly didn't want to help with that. So Regina slipped her fingers inside and began to fuck herself in front of Emma.

It wasn't difficult. Emma had watched her masturbate countless times before, Regina just hated letting her win. The Evil Queen part of her hated it and reveled in it simultaneously. Regina ran her hands along her neck, over her beasts and nipples a few times to increase her excitement, before returning to her clit. The light touches to her own clit caused her to cry out softly from time to time. Her vagina dripped heavily down her inner thigh and she knew she was ready. She set the tip of the toy at her soaking wet entrance and it happily accepted it. As she pushed further inward and her vagina greedily dragged it forward, small shock waves of dark magic shot out from her core through her entire body, leaving her breathless and moaning.

It wasn't enough. As soon as she had the toy fully inside, with her walls squeezing it tight, she pulled it out and then slid it back inside again swiftly. She had the toy at the perfect angle to brush against her clit as she continued to ram it against her G-spot deep inside.

When she finally came hard, Emma surged forward, unable to wait any longer, and pushed Regina against a wall, grabbing hold of her dildo. She made sure Regina came a few more times, before sliding the toy back where it belonged in Regina's warm folds, and sealing it with a spell as she dropped a tender kiss onto Regina's lips.

"There, all better." Emma whispered. "We're back where we belong."

Regina sighed, enjoying being held and treasured.

Emma picked up a boneless Regina bridal-style and carried her back to the sex dungeon for more playtime.

* * *

 **Please leave some juicy reviews! Since this is just a smut-fic, I'm not sure how far I'll take it.**

 **And for my anon-reviewer from the last chapter, I'm rather surprised you think SWEN is that way. I usually meet Regina-centric SWEN fans, rather than Emma-centric SWEN fans, but that's probably because I'm Regina-centric myself lol. In my head-canon, Regina is the story and Emma only exists to be her wife or sex slave haha. Please check out some of my other fanfics for Dom!Regina. I do prefer Dom!Regina most of the time, but occasionally I like to read/write a Dom!Emma fanfic. :)**


End file.
